IMI Desert Eagle
Desert Eagle .50AE or Night Hawk .50C is a high caliber pistol chambered with 7 rounds of .50AE pistol cartridge in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It is one of the most famous weapon in Counter-Strike history. Overview The Desert Eagle is the strongest pistol in the game, aside from the flintlock. Although it has low magazine size and low fire rate, it does higher damage than almost any other pistols and has good accuracy for first few shots. Thus, its reload time is very short. Advantages *High damage *Cheap price *Short reload time *Good accuracy even in long range for the first few shots *Does not affect speed Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Low fire rate *Low ammunition reserve Tactics using Desert Eagle Normal matches *Aim for the head, to get an instant kill. *Avoid long range battles, as it is inaccurate. *Avoid battling multiple targets, as you will run out of ammunition and be forced to reload. Zombie Mods *Conserve ammunition, fire at the zombies one by one; with fire delay of nearly one second; depends on situation. *Aim for zombie's head to do a massive damage. *In ducts, soften zombie with Desert Eagle first before end it with your primary weapons. Tactics facing Desert Eagle user Normal matches *Strike the user in long range. *Flank the user in groups. Zombie Mods *Dodge the attack and wait the chance for the user to reload. Variants Dual Desert Eagles Dual Desert Eagles are the akimbo version of the original Desert Eagle. They are exclusive to Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. It deals higher damage and knockback to zombies. Thus, it has 28 clip size, 4 times more if compared to original Desert Eagle. Dual Desert Eagles are only available in supply boxes. Desert Eagle Gold Desert Eagle Gold can be obtained through Code Box. It shares the same performance to the original Desert Eagle except the appearance and the animation. It has a higher knockback to zombies. Gallery File:Deagle_hud_on.png|HUD icon. Firing sound Reload sound Desert Eagle File:V_deagle_cso.png|View model File:Deagle_worldmodel.png|World model File:Deserteagle_shopmodel.png|Shop model Davidblack deagle.jpg|David Black with a Desert Eagle in his holster 600px-Deagle_cso2.jpg|In-game screenshot Desert Eagle Gold File:Deaglegold_viewmodel.png|View model File:Deaglegold_worldmodel.png|World model File:Deaglegold_shopmodel.png|Shop model 600px-Dm_dust20011.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *The Desert Eagle is a high caliber pistol. It is not suitable to use as a sidearm in special operations in real life due to its high recoil, heavy weight, low capacity and loud firing sound. *The Magnum Research trademark can be seen on the weapon's slide. Is the Desert Eagle Gold in your collection now? Yes Not yet External links *Desert Eagle at Wikipedia *Desert Eagle .50AE shooting on YouTube Known Operators Counter-terrorists: * : Used by Fernando (Dual Wielded). Terrorists: *Elite Crew: Seen holding by a member in some posters. * Midwest Militia: Used by Jennifer. * Asia Red Army: Ritsuka's personal sidearm. * David Black: As his personal sidearm. * Yuri: Seen used by Yuri in a poster. Category:Pistol Category:50ae user Category:Israel Military Industry Category:Israeli weapons Category:American weapons Category:Original weapon Category:High knockback weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons terror